


pied piper.

by ansutazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i don't really know what's going on in this fic but, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: it’s a bit dangerous but i’m so sweet. // keichi one-shot.





	pied piper.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1am oh whaddup (i am forcibly tucked into bed by the laws of nature, bc 1am me is a cryptid)
> 
> eichipyon and snakeito killed me and h hhh pied piper is a good song thanks for coming to my ted talk

There was a certain bliss to be had when they stood on that bright, sparkling stage, the lights shining down on the idols that moved with precision and energy, on the idols that gave every note with what vigor and strength they had, putting all the months and days and hours of practice into the radiant performances that they treasured from the bottom of their hearts, making sure to dazzle and entertain their audience with what qualities they possessed and honed with every ounce of their being during that live.

His feelings were not that different; he waves to the fans that cheered him on, and he wishes that the energy he absorbed from their support could patch his health back together, even if it was just for a little while. Under those circumstances, it would be safe to say that he would be quite healthy, the threat of his illness bearing no weight on his shoulders. He could truly live his life in a carefree and vibrant manner, and oh, just the very thought of it gave him goosebumps under his unit outfit.

Eichi waves one more time to the audience, whose cheers only grow louder and louder as he did so. Beside him, his unit members continue bowing — Yuzuru in his relaxed, mature manner, Tori with a little skip in each one, and Wataru spinning before getting to the gesture itself, which causes Eichi to laugh just a little. He bows himself, taking care to look as proper and elegant as possible, smiling though he’s sweaty, though he’s beginning to feel himself gasping for breath, for the energy he exerted during their live.

“We hope you enjoyed our live today. From the bottom of our hearts…we, as ‘fine’, thank you for coming here today. We hope to meet you again…~”

Now it was time to leave, to say their last goodbyes before they walked backstage to the staff waiting for them, the backstage that Eichi was all-too familiar with as a result of his time as a first-year. It was kind of nostalgic, the many costumes and equipment and people running about, and how he used to be one of them, how he used to be one of those who controlled the sound, the lights, made sure the other idols were ready to go before performing.

He was lost in it all before he felt a tap on his shoulder, breaking him out of the daze he was in. He blinks, looking to the side — and he finds none other than his stubborn, concerned childhood friend beside him, scowling with a towel and water bottle ready to be offered to the blonde. Before the blonde can even say anything, before he can even let out a few words in his usual playful tone, the vice president begins wiping his face, murmuring his infamous “how incorrigible” under his breath as he did so.

“…The live went fine, thank you, Keito.” Eichi laughs, taking the water bottle in Keito’s other hand and taking a small sip. “We were able to give a good performance yet again — fufu, as expected from the members of my unit. We were working hard up until the end. I’m very proud of ‘fine’ and what they offered on stage today. Ah, I don’t see them around right now…well, they deserve some rest after that. I’m sure they’re taking it right now. In any case, it was a good performance, wasn’t it, Keito? Watching from back here, you probably didn’t get a good angle, but it was still a spectacle to behold, wasn’t it? Hey, won’t you praise me a little…?”

“Hmph. It’s unbecoming to act so childishly, Eichi.” Keito last spot was Eichi’s forehead, and he wipes it tenderly, lips looking like they were about to twitch up into a smile before they hide it, featuring his signature scowl once again. “I wasn’t here for my own pleasure, you know. I’ve taken it upon myself to make sure you’re okay, and it’s the most convenient for me to do so backstage. We can’t have another incident in which you have an attack on stage happen again — you’re too important for that. That’s why…tsk, you don’t really care about what I’m talking about, do you?”

“Not at all — I’ve heard it all before, Keito. Rather, what I’m interested in is…” Eichi leans forward, cheek brushing Keito’s slightly before he whispers his request in his ear, a slight chirp to his tone, the teasing nature of his voice coming back as if the fatigue he felt on stage had vanished (and it had, just a little bit, because his childhood friend could somehow breath life into him, too). “…Since I worked very hard during this live, isn’t it time you deliver your promise? I’ve been looking forward to this all day, you know. It’s no good to keep me waiting.”

“Incorrigible.”

Eichi pulls away, and Keito’s face turns red, making him laugh. Some of the backstage staff members looked, but carried on — it was the student council president, they assumed, and whatever he found funny might be too complicated for them to understand. The bustle was slowly dying down, the cleanup reaching its end. By now, his unit members had probably changed back into their uniforms, while he still stood in his unit outfit, the white, angelic figure that Keito couldn’t keep his eyes off of.

The blonde takes Keito’s hand — though his childhood friend didn’t say anything, he saw him nod in approval, and as much as he hungered for that reward now, he figured that there was no way he would do it with people around, though it was dwindling down to just a handful of staff members. Memories of his backstage experiences came back once again; this passage led there, this hallways led to this spot, and the path they took led both of them to a place behind the stage’s curtains, a spot secluded and out of anyone’s sight. The space was small, and so their bodies were pressed together, the two holding onto the other, clinging onto the other’s arms in a way that couldn’t be dismissed at all; it makes Eichi laugh again, though he, too, starts to turn a little red, his heart racing at the very situation they were in, at the very fact that he was in a very, _very_ close proximity to Keito than usual, or what would’ve been allowed in broad daylight.

“O — oi, you’re alright, aren’t you?” Keito sounds flustered as Eichi lords his one centimeter of height over him, and he grips Eichi’s arms a little tighter. “If you’re feeling unwell, then — ”

“Ahh, relax…my heart’s just a little excited, that’s all.” He laughs once more, though it’s a little quieter, a little softer this time. “It’s just a little excited, so…Keito, hurry up and give me my reward already. It’s no good to keep me waiting.”

“You’re seriously a selfish brat.” There’s a very hazy light that shines itself into the tiny spot that they were in, and from what could be seen, Keito looked a bit more serious than usual, though he could feel the heat coming from his face with just how close they were. “In any case, it’s simply unbelievable that you would beg for this in a _public space_. People are going to start looking for you soon, you know?”

“I know, so you should really speed it up, Keito.”

There was a look he hadn’t seen on Keito’s face before, a look of pure determination that shifts his expression; he looked _strong_ , and he gasped just a little at what happened next, at what his reward had become, at what his reward had tasted like.

A rough kiss was planted on Eichi’s lips by Keito, pressing a little too much perhaps from embarrassment and wanting to get it over with, though it softens up after, the usual gentleness that Keito offered slowly melting Eichi’s beating heart, the faint taste of Keito’s energy drink lingering around. He guessed that you could call this passionate — though Keito was initially reluctant, he didn’t back down on his promise, and the feel of it now was just _nice_. It was _nice_ , and he couldn’t have asked for a better reward for his work.

He thought that was it, but it seemed as if his childhood friend had other plans. Their lips were locked a little longer than usual, and he wondered why — until Keito bit the bottom of Eichi’s lip at the end, to which Eichi’s heart practically _leaped_ out of his chest, and he was sure Keito could feel it. He ran his tongue over his lip before truly pulling away slightly, looking at Eichi steadily, trying to appear unfazed though his face betrayed him with his slight look of embarrassment. There was a warmth that rushed to Eichi’s cheeks, but he doesn’t try to wipe his mouth or anything, which may have been the more humiliating part (though he was played with, he liked it after all).

Their faces were still close, close enough that it would appear that they were still kissing. It almost looked like he was about to get another helping, and perhaps he was — but before that, Keito pulled on Eichi’s cheek, and a smirk crossed his lips.

“Rabbits shouldn’t let their guards down — there’s always going to be a snake preying after them. Well then, was your reward enjoyable, Eichi?”


End file.
